


Equals

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blowjobs, Classroom Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, inspired by some damn good fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “We’ve got to be quick,” Souji was saying, as he deftly slid Yosuke’s belt out of a couple of loops, hands moving to unzip the fly of his pants with almost surgical precision. Yosuke almost told him that he didn’t have anything to worry about, because this was definitely going to be quick, but he bit back the comment instead. Souji paused after he’d gotten Yosuke’s pants unzipped, looking up to lock eyes with him. “And quiet.”





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some amazing fanart by yourashenone on tumblr (A03 doesn't allow direct links unfortunately, but hopefully it won't be too difficult to find the art!).

“We’ve got to be quick,” Souji was saying, as he deftly slid Yosuke’s belt out of a couple of loops, hands moving to unzip the fly of his pants with almost surgical precision. Yosuke almost told him that he didn’t have anything to worry about, because this was  _ definitely _ going to be quick, but he bit back the comment instead. Souji paused after he’d gotten Yosuke’s pants unzipped, looking up to lock eyes with him. “And quiet.”

Well that. That was going to be a lot more difficult. Impossible, as it turns out, because once he felt Souji’s deft, warm hand reach into his underwear and pull out his cock, he wasn’t able to stop himself from letting out a moan in response. Souji shushed him, and he bit his lip and nodded. 

“S-sorry,” he managed to whisper in response. One of Souji’s hands was working up and down his length, bringing him to full hardness embarrassingly quickly, while the other was bunched up in the fabric of Yosuke’s trousers, right by the hip, as if he was trying to hold him steady. Yosuke bit his lip harder, almost enough to draw blood, as he watched Souji’s mouth, wet with spit, inch closer and closer to the hard head of his dick. Apparently despite his best efforts he still made some kind of noise when Souji finally closed his mouth around it, because he pulled back almost immediately and directed a stern look upwards at him.

“What did I say about being quiet?” he admonished, and he looked so serious, and Yosuke hated himself just a little bit for how much that turned him on.

“Sorry,” Yosuke managed again, and he really was. “I-I can’t help it, this is my first-”

“Just try to keep quiet,” Souji instructed, and though he still looked stern, there was kindness in his eyes now. “Bite down on something, if you have to.” Then, without preamble, he moved and sank back down onto Yosuke’s dick, tongue immediately swirling around the head as he started to suck, and Yosuke had to clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle the way he cried out in response. Souji pulled off again, but didn’t move away this time, and Yosuke could feel his breath on him.

“If a teacher finds us like this, we’ll be expelled,” he warned, and Yosuke felt more than saw him give a long, dirty lick to the underside of his hardness. 

“Shit,” he swore, though it was muffled through his hand. He moved his hand just enough away to protest. “W-we should stop then, or move somewhere else, or- _ fuck _ .” He had to slap his hand back over his mouth to keep from crying out again, because Souji had now made his way down to his sensitive balls, and was giving them some experimental licks. Yosuke closed his eyes and tried to just focus on breathing and not making a sound, but it was probably the most difficult thing he’d ever done in his life. He was going to make so much noise when he came, he always did, and he’d never had someone else’s hands on him before, let  _ alone _ their mouth or tongue.

Souji seemed to be taking his time, too, and Yosuke really wanted to point this out for a variety of reasons, but he was terrified that if he moved his hand even a little to say that he’d just end up moaning and someone in the halls would hear him. Why did it have to be  _ here _ ? Why couldn’t Souji have taken him back to his house, or maybe they could have gone to Yosuke’s house? Hell, even the  _ roof _ would have been better than this: their empty classroom, the school probably crawling with students and teachers going to club activities. 

He could hear himself making muffled gasps and groans although he was  _ certainly _ not doing it on purpose, and the more he tried to stop himself the more noises he seemed to make. Every suck and lick and fondle seemed to draw them out of him, and he was powerless to stop himself. He should have been using both hands to try to muffle the noises, but one had found its way into Souji’s soft, soft silver hair and he didn’t want to move it. All he seemed to be able to do was watch in a daze as his partner worked. Watch as he bobbed up and down on his cock, soft lips stretched around his hardness, deft fingers wrapped around him, working up and down the shaft in time with how he was sucking and working his tongue. He’d been daydreaming about those hands and that mouth nearly since the moment Souji had pulled him out of that trash can. 

It felt so good he couldn’t even fully process it. He’d certainly spent a lot of time fantasizing about what his first blowjob would be like, at first with a nameless, nondescript girl but replacing her features slowly but surely with silver eyes, and silver hair, and the face and body of his best friend, much to his own guilt and shame. He’d had plenty of ideas of what the experience would be like, but he’d never thought it would be like this - back pressed up hard against a chalkboard, trying so desperately not to make a sound that he was now biting his hand, with his best friend kneeling in front of him, a blush on his cheeks and a look on his face that made Yosuke think he was enjoying this, like  _ really _ enjoying having Yosuke’s cock in his mouth.

He wanted to warn him when he started to come - he really, really did, but all he managed to do was make a muffled groaning noise and tighten his grip in Souji’s hair. He heard Souji moan in response, and when Yosuke chanced a look down at him he was expecting to see him glaring up at Yosuke, annoyed at him for not giving him a warning, or for cumming down his throat, or even for how loud his moans were despite it being muffled, but there was none of that. Souji had his eyes closed and an expression that looked almost blissful as he swallowed wave after wave of Yosuke’s cum, just sucking and swirling his tongue and guiding Yosuke through his orgasm like he guided him through studying for exams or fighting Shadows.

It was a long while before Yosuke felt confident enough that he’d regained control over his vocal chords to remove the hand from his mouth. Thankfully he hadn’t bitten enough to draw blood, but there would probably be a suspicious ring of bruises on his hand that he’d have no idea how to explain. He’d at some point slid down the wall to sit propped up against it, below the chalkboard, though he had no recollection of doing so. Souji sat in front of him, looking disheveled and smug and hot as hell. He was hard, of course, an impressively big bulge tenting his pants, and Yosuke’s brain must have been totally fried from his orgasm, because it took him a lot longer than it should have to remember that he was supposed to be straight, and the thought of putting Souji’s dick in his mouth was supposed to be gross.

“Uh,” Yosuke started, and winced at how loud his voice sounded in the empty classroom. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “You gonna...take care of that?” 

“I was hoping you would,” Souji whispered in response, meeting his eyes with a smirk. Yosuke felt his entire face go red.

“Th-that’s gay,” he protested, and Souji laughed.

“And what we just did wasn’t?” 

Well. He made a good argument. Or maybe Yosuke’s brain really was as much of a mess as it felt like it was. 

“O-o...okay,” Yosuke finally stammered, kind of in disbelief at his own course of action. “But only ‘cause you did that for me. Fair’s fair. We’re s’posed to be equals.” He lurched forward a little, moving away from the wall and onto his hands and knees, scooting over to where Souji was sitting. Souji spread his legs for him and let him crawl between them, an eager smile on his face.

“You don’t have to use your mouth if you don’t want to,” Souji told him, watching patiently as he fumbled with Souji’s belt and fly. 

“Equals,” Yosuke replied, but there was a dark blush on his cheeks anyway, and he hoped it didn’t give away the fact that he was kind of...into the idea of using his mouth. He tugged Souji’s pants and boxers down enough to get his dick out and it was...it was a nice dick. He probably wasn’t supposed to be noticing that. To try to chase those thoughts out of his head, he ducked down and popped the head into his mouth, closing one hand around the base. 

Honestly, he’d been bracing himself for it to taste bad, he’d always just assumed that dick would taste bad, but it didn’t taste like...anything, really. Skin, a little salt, but that was it. It was mostly just warm, a little warmer than he’d been expecting, but not bad. He started moving his head, and heard Souji hiss.

“Careful with your teeth,” he said, and Yosuke immediately pulled off of him, blushing.

“Ah, s-sorry-” he panted, but Souji shook his head.

“First time, I know,” he replied. Then he reached up and patted Yosuke on the head, affectionately. “Keep going?”

Yosuke hated to admit how much he’d enjoyed that head pat. He was thrilled when Souji didn’t move his hand, even burying his fingers into Yosuke’s hair a little, when he dipped his head back down. This time he curled his lips around his teeth, and Souji gave a quiet little moan in response. 

It really wasn’t bad. His jaw started to ache and his lips were stretched in a way he wasn’t really used to, but it wasn’t bad. It was easy enough to find a rhythm, bobbing his head and moving his hand to the beat of some half-remembered j-pop song he couldn’t care to think of the name of at the moment. He tried swirling his tongue around the head of Souji’s dick, like he remembered Souji doing to him, and Souji really seemed to like that if the way his breathing hitched was any indication. 

He got kind of lost in the rhythm, and before he knew it, Souji’s hands were pushing his head back and he was blinking up at his red-faced partner, confused, hand still firmly around the base of his dick which, he just now noticed, was twitching. Souji grabbed his hand and moved it, basically jerking himself off with Yosuke’s hand, and all Yosuke could do was look from his dick to his face, dumbfounded. He watched as Souji’s eyes closed and he arched his back, rolling his hips up into Yosuke’s grip.

“Ah, Y-yosuke…” he gasped, and then there was hot, sticky cum on his hand, on both of their hands, really, but Yosuke barely noticed because he was utterly  _ enraptured _ with the look of absolute bliss on Souji’s face.

Yeah, he was  _ definitely _ going to be getting off to that later. He was, to his own shock, half hard already just at the sight. 

“Thank you,” Souji panted, and Yosuke snapped back into the reality of the situation. He was still holding Souji’s dick, which was starting to go limp, and there was cooling cum on his hands, and they were kneeling on the floor of their classroom, and anyone could come in at any point and see them. 

“S-sure,” he stammered, letting go of Souji’s dick almost like it burned him. “Just keeping it equal.” He looked around a little frantically and spotted a box of tissues on the teacher’s desk, which he wobbled his way over to with a little more difficulty than he would have expected. He gingerly cleaned himself up and handed the tissues over to Souji to do the same. Only once he was sure both of their hands were thoroughly clean did he extend a hand down to Souji and help him to his feet.

“That was fun,” Souji said, with a mischievous grin. “We should do it again.”

‘That’s gay’, Yosuke thought. What he said instead was, “Sure, just maybe somewhere a little more private next time?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so yeah, I was definitely supposed to be working on a thousand other things and decided to write some mutual blowjobs because of course I did
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr @artikgato


End file.
